


Hold onto Me

by earthtoali



Series: Hints of Andraste's Grace [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtoali/pseuds/earthtoali
Summary: Leliana is plagued by nightmares of her past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Warden's gender is left ambiguous on purpose.

The wind howled outside against the tiny tent, threatening to blow it down with every added gust. The Warden and their red headed lover were cuddled together under layers of skins, sucking in the warmth from each other's bodies. Leliana was fast asleep, off in some far away land, probably filled with nugs and shoes. The Warden cracked a smile at the thought and opened their eyes slightly to take in the moment. 

There she was, her face mere inches from theirs. Her hair was tousled and splayed across her pillow, covering her face just enough to hide the twitch of her nose as the Warden's breath reached her. She shifted slightly, revealing a deep scar along her collarbone - one of many. 

The Warden frowned at the sight, remembering their encounter with Marjolaine only a few weeks before. Leliana had been distraught at the thought of killing her mentor and former lover. But she had done it anyways, sinking her dagger right into the heart, just as Marjolaine had done to her years before. They had held her shaking body every night for a week after that. It had only been a few days ago that the tears had stopped. 

But the nightmares still came. Suddenly, Leliana's body tensed, her face crunched up like a gargoyle. Her breathing stopped momentarily, replaced instead by a shrill scream. The Warden quickly took their love in their arms, holding her head close to their chest. 

"Shhhh shhhh. Hold onto me, love. I'm right here. It's okay. It's only a nightmare."

Slowly, the screams faded away into tears. Leliana awoke, burying her head even further into the Warden. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. Not like her." 

The Warden lifted her chin, bringing their eyes together again. "Never. I promise. Now go back to sleep. Just hold onto me."

Minutes later, her breathing was regular again. The Warden continued their hold on her fragile body, rocking their lover back and forth and kissing the top of her head until finally they too were lulled to sleep by the soft sound of Leliana's breathing and the howl of the wind outside.


End file.
